


User Not Found

by violethoure666



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Ben, Choking, Degradation, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Office Romance, Online Relationship, PWP, Social Anxiety, Sub Rey, UST, Unsafe Sex, Witty Banter, dom ben, it’s all very soft, soft boi solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: It's not Rey's fault that her computer literally never works, but tell that to the grumpy IT guy who never leaves the basement.This was my excuse to write witty online banter and desk sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пользователь не найден](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405207) by [Scofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie)



> Big thanks to @black_lodge for being my beta!!

Rey had been working for Resist and Connect for about four months. It was a non-profit organization that curated educational outreach programs across the country. Rey's job consisted of creating curriculum and coordinating community projects. 

 

She absolutely loved it. 

 

Resist and Connect was small, but it operated under a massive parent company called First Order Enterprises. 

 

It was the do-gooder tax write-off branch of the company. 

 

So far Rey had been able to coordinate the construction of a community garden and an afterschool art program for inner city kids. She got to do all of the research and planning, get city permits signed, the websites up for enrollment, all the stuff that had to be done remotely. 

 

It was a dream job. 

 

She had been a teacher for the last few years, but the daily classroom and the bureaucracy of public school had worn her down quickly. She was happy to be in the nonprofit sector, and happy to be behind the scenes instead of on the front lines. 

 

Rey had a cute little office, and it was private, not a cubical-- a real luxury in any office job. She liked almost everything about working for Resist and Connect. 

 

Except her computer, because wow, what an actual piece of shit. 

 

She was prohibited from using her own MacBook at the office. Everything had to be above board, and that meant she was stuck with this ancient piece of junk running Windows Vista. 

 

Windows _ Vista.  _

 

Rey tried to get into her account with no luck. 

 

**Error**

**User Not Found**

 

**Invalid Entry**

 

**Error**

**User Not Found**

 

**Invalid Entry**

 

**Error**

**User Not Found**

 

**Invalid Entry**

 

“That's my fucking username, you stupid--” 

 

“You okay?” 

 

Rey spun around in her chair to find Finn Tucker, one of the other coordinators at R and C, leaning in her doorway and looking at her. 

 

“Yeah! Sorry-- I just cannot get into the system this morning.”

 

“Yeah, it does that. Just use the built in messenger to get in touch with Ben; he does all our tech stuff. He can help.” 

 

“Okay, thanks, Finn.” 

 

Finn smiled and shut her office door behind him. 

 

Rey went to the start menu and found the messaging application. It wasn't a program she was familiar with.

 

She logged in with her username (it worked here so why not on the main site?) and selected the only person online.

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Hey there, this is Rey Johnson from Resist and Connect, I can't seem to get into the system.  _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Did you try turning the computer off and back on?  _

 

Rey blushed. It seemed really simple. She had not tried it. 

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Uhm no, let me try that.  _

 

Rey shut down the computer and waited for it to reboot. She almost hoped this wouldn't work; it was so simple it was embarrassing. 

 

She tried to log in to the system. It worked. 

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Wow sorry yes that worked.  _

 

< **KyloRenTech >**

_ Just for the record I have important things I'm doing down here. Try not to ask me for help unless you really need it.  _

 

Rey blanched. How dare he? Her job involved a lot of menial shit also, but she didn't make it anyone else's problem. 

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Wow, good to know, asshole. _

 

< **KyloRenTech >**

_ (…) _

 

Rey closed out the app before he could respond. 

 

She tried to focus on her work, but she has a bad taste in her mouth  _ all _ day. 

 

The next morning, when Rey tried to log in, the same thing happened. 

 

**Error**

**User Not Found**

 

**Invalid Entry**

 

Just great. At least she knew what to do this time. Rey turned her computer off and waited. It slowly rebooted. 

 

She tried to log into the system again.

 

**Error**

**User Not Found**

 

**Invalid Entry**

 

**Error**

**User Not Found**

 

**Invalid Entry**

 

No. No, no no. She restarted the computer again. And again. No luck. 

 

Fuck.

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Okay I can't get in. Again.  _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ And you restarted the computer this time, I'm assuming? Unless you really  _ do _ think I'm an asshole, and you're just messing with me.  _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Obviously I restarted it. Like four times… I know you have  _ important work _ to get to.  _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ But I am sorry about the asshole comment.  _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Please help me.  _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech > **

_ Calm down, I'm looking into it.  _

 

Rey seethed. There was nothing in the world she liked less than being told to calm down, but if she wanted her computer to work she had to play nice. Or at least attempt to play nice. 

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ I gotta screenshare, don't touch anything for a minute.  _

 

Rey just nodded, even though he couldn't see her, and suddenly her computer screen was moving and changing without her touching it. 

 

Ben pulled up a little black box full of code and began typing. She watched the string of letters and numbers appear as if by magic. 

 

It was kinda cool. 

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Okay try it now.  _

 

Rey did, and it worked. 

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ It worked, thanks.  _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ They literally pay me to do this, but you're welcome.  _

 

Who was this guy and why did he grate on her nerves? Just take the thanks and leave. 

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Okay _ …

 

She left the little message box open all day. But he never said anything else. 

  
  


Rey lived alone in a small studio apartment. She liked Seattle well enough. She had grown up in Arizona, in the mountains, dry and hot. She had worried that the wet and cold would be a drag but she found she liked misty mornings, the long dragging days of summer and the disappearing sun in winter. She liked the giant trees, the snow capped mountains, the icy sea. Sometimes it almost felt like she was in Alaska. 

 

The great white north. Nothing like the arid and hateful desert. 

 

Rey wanted to put as much space between her past and her future as she possibly could. 

 

She got to work with a cup of coffee and a few minutes to spare, only to find that the entire system was down. 

 

“It's not just you,” Rose said, “no one on the entire floor can get online. It's a mess. Ben is coming to fix it when he gets in.” 

 

Great. Just great. It was bad enough she had to deal with that asshole online-- now he was going to be puttering around her workspace. 

 

She wondered what Ben the tech guy was like. Probably gross and pasty from all the basement dwelling. She shuddered. 

 

“Can I do anything else in the meantime?” Rey asked. 

 

“We can always go through and organize files, I was going to start on it and would love some help.”

 

Rose started going through paperwork, categorizing ideas and client files. Rey liked Rose: she had a dry sense of humor and didn't take any shit. She was the definition of spunky. 

 

Twenty minutes into filing, Ben the tech guy showed up. 

 

He was somehow exactly what Rey expected and also nothing like Rey expected. 

 

He was big. Really big, and yet still kind of awkward. He was dressed in head to toe black. His posture wasn't great and he was somehow lanky, although he was far from skinny. He looked strong, even. He had a mess of black curls, thick and silky looking, that almost but not quite covered his too large ears. He  _ was _ pasty, definitely too much basement dwelling, and he had large, dark framed glasses. 

 

_ What a fucking dork.  _

 

His face was-- intriguing. Not ugly, actually kind of beautiful, in a terrible way. He wasn't cute but he was--  _ striking _ . Like one of those men who model for Vogue. 

 

Not that what he looked like even mattered. If Rey had say in it, this would be the first and last time she ever saw him. 

 

“Hey Rey, can you hand me that file on outdated playgrounds?” 

 

“Oh uh-- sure,” Rey said, passing the file to Rose. 

 

Ben's head snapped toward her.

 

“Wait-- you're Rey?” he said. His eyes were wide on her, lips parted in confusion. “The girl who didn't know how to restart a computer?” 

 

Rey felt her face get hot. 

 

“And you must be Ben, basement dwelling asshole.” 

 

Ben's eyes narrowed at her. 

 

“Huh,” he said, and he turned on his heel to face the mess of wires behind Holdo’s desk. 

 

Rey was seething. She turned and walked into her office, slamming the door. 

 

She couldn't really do any work, however, since her computer was down. She slumped into her chair and pulled out her phone. 

 

It was only about fifteen minutes before her office door flew open. 

 

“Don't you knock?” she snapped at Ben. 

 

He looked a little sheepish. 

 

“I just need-- I have to get on there.” 

 

Rey sighed and backed away from the desk, keeping he chair and forcing Ben to crouch as he typed something into her computer. 

 

“There,” he said, more to himself than her, and he walked out of her office. 

 

When she tried her computer, everything was working. 

  
  
  


Rey couldn't stop thinking about Ben. What was his fucking problem, anyway? Why did he somehow bring out the worst in her? 

 

She hated looking less than professional, and she had acted like a brat in front of Rose. Great. 

 

“Do you two like, have history or something?” Rose asked her over lunch.

 

Rey almost spit out her kombucha. 

 

“Me and Ben? No way, that was the first time I've even seen him. He was just a dick about helping me fix my computer last week.” 

 

“Yeah he can be a little intense sometimes but he's harmless. Mostly just hangs in his office coding. He's a genius, some kind of super hacker. He got in trouble when he was young for accessing government files. Kinda badass, if you think about it.” 

 

Maybe that was a little cool. But still, he was a pasty dick.

 

“Whatever,” Rey said.

  
  


Rey tried not to think about Ben for the rest of the week. It shouldn't have been difficult, but he kept popping up in her thoughts against her will. 

 

What kind of government files? What kind of work did he do now? Could he hack her stuff if he wanted to? 

 

She shuddered. 

 

Everything was fine for more than a week until. 

 

**Error**

**User Not Found**

 

**Invalid Entry**

  
  


“Oh, you've got to be  _ shitting _ me.” 

 

Rey seriously considered quitting as she restarted her computer. 

 

**Error**

**User Not Found**

 

**Invalid Entry**

 

**Error**

**User Not Found**

 

**Invalid Entry**

 

Fuck. 

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ I promise I am not messing with you. I really can't get in.  _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Do you ever think maybe you're cursed? _

 

Rey blinked at her screen

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ There was that old witch in the woods that traded me an apple for a lock of my hair, but that probably wasn't anything, right?  _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ lol _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Give me a second.  _

 

_ lol _ ? Seriously? Rey made a face at her computer. 

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Okay try it.  _

 

Rey entered her info into the system and got through. 

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Oh my god thank you, Ben.  _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ And you know…sorry. For all the trouble and you know… the asshole comment. _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Comments. Multiple.  _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Ya ya I'm the worst, cursed by a witch, etc… _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Ah it could be worse.  _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Oh yeah? How's that _ . 

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ You could be stuck down here with me. _

 

Rey wondered why someone who was a literal computer genius worked in the basement of First Order. She didn't ask, though. 

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Very true, small mercies.  _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Lovely as this always is, I actually do have work I have to do. I don't feel like getting screamed at.  _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Same tbh. Thanks again Ben.  _

 

Rey exited the chat, but didn't log off. 

  
  
  


Rey had less time to think about Ben over the coming week. She was saddled with a massive project that was, frankly, a little out of her wheelhouse. 

 

She had to make an interactive website for all members of staff to post and comment project ideas. 

 

Very cool in theory, but she had no idea how to actually do it so she was stuck at the office after hours watching YouTube tutorials and making slow, slow work of it. 

 

Everyone else had gone home hours ago. 

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Why are you still here? Did you just forget to log out? _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ I wish. I'm stuck here because somehow I'm responsible for creating a website which isn't a thing I know how to do.  _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Yeah I can't think of anyone less qualified for that task tbh _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Shit maybe you really are cursed… _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Ha ha ha your v funny _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ You're prob the only one who thinks so _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ And I  _ barely _ think so. _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ See you actually are funny  _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Again… barely _

 

She watched Ben start typing and then stop. And then start again. 

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Do you need help? _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

I  _ mean like… yes. Emotionally, financially, spiritually… _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ I meant with the website? _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Oh lol uhhhh I mean. I have YouTube?  _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Honestly it's not a big deal. If you want I can help you.  _

 

Rey stared at her screen. Why was he offering to help her? Were they friends now? Was it a trap?

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Is this a trap? _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Jesus Rey, no. Look nevermind. _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Wait _ !

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Please help me. _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Okay. Email me th project outline and I'll look at it, and I'll see how I can help. I don't wanna do it for you I wanna teach you how to do it. Tomorrow though, it's late. _

 

Rey rolled her eyes.

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Great sounds good. Thank you Ben seriously. I'm going home.  _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Night _

 

She logged off before he could answer her. She wasn't sure why he was helping her, but she was thankful for it. Maybe Ben wasn't so bad after all. 

  
  


When she got to work the next morning Ben messaged her right away. 

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ I went over all the stuff you sent me and sent you back step by step instructions with code you can copy and paste. You should have a basic template up and running by lunch and then I'll show you how to edit, which is fun.  _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Wow you're amazing. I owe you big time.  _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Don't worry about it, this kind of thing is fun for me.  _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ I'm not even gonna make fun of you right now, that how happy I am.  _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Aww. You're getting soft.  _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ In your dreams, basement-dweller. _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ There she issss _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ :) _

 

Ben’s code made everything so much easier. His instructions were simple and easy to follow and she felt an immense sense of accomplishment as things started to fall into place. 

 

By lunch, she had the basic skeleton of a website. 

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ You're a hero. Legit this would have taken me weeks. _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Or like… forever lmao  _

 

< **KykoRenTech** >

_ Don't mention it. I'll check out your progress when I have a break and show you how to customize things.  _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ How did you learn how to do all this stuff?  _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ A childhood of isolation and social anxiety _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Haha. But really.  _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ I always liked it, it made sense to me, there's something meditative about coding. Math is a universal language. It's the same wherever you go.  _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ That's… actually really beautiful  _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ In theory lol. In reality it meant being a creepy kid without many friends. _

 

Rey desperately wanted to ask about the hacking of government files, but she didn't want to scare him off. She really liked talking to Ben, which wa surprising. He was funny and without him she would be screwed with this project. 

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ I didn't have any friends growing up either. _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** >

_ I find that hard to believe.  _

 

Rey debated how much she wanted to tell him. She didn't really know him… 

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ I was bounced around a lot, foster homes. Never really stayed anywhere long enough to make friends.  _

 

This was the part where people either freaked out or looked at her with pity. Shit.

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

That must have been lonely

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ It was. But it made me who I am so… it's whatever.  _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Yeah that's true, that's a good way to look at it. Sometimes I get so angry at my past and the people in it, it's hard to focus on the good.  _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Yeah I have to stay positive. It was always stay positive or go insane.  _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Well you seem pretty well adjusted to me. _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Ya but for all you know I could have like, a murder room in my basement.  _

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Not gonna lie I'd be kinda impressed.  _

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Right up until the moment I murdered you ;) _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ Ya but you'd have to get me out of my basement and into yours… _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94 >**

_ I have my ways… _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ I bet you do.  _

 

Rey blushed. 

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Okay computer genius… show me how to make this shit pretty _ . 

 

He did. 

 

By the end of the day Rey had a decent-looking website up and running. She was blown away, and more importantly so was Holdo. 

 

Rey went home that night thinking about Ben. She tried to remember exactly what he looked like, but her memory was tainted by her intense dislike for him at the time. Tall. Big. Soft looking hair. Bad posture. The details all kind of blurred. 

 

He wasn't cute, but he had been… striking. 

 

She thought about Ben as she made dinner, and as she watched Netflix and as she crawled into bed. She thought about little Ben, so lonely. 

 

That night she dreamt she was chasing Ben across the stars in a spaceship, desperate to find him. When she woke up, she couldn't remember what she had dreamt, only that he had been in it. 

  
  
  
  


The next day at work, the computers were down again. 

 

“I swear, I'm ready to relocate this entire office to a place with functioning wifi,” Holdo said. “Rose, get Ben up here, we need him to look at this.” 

 

Rey’s stomach did a little  _ flip _ at her boss’s words. 

 

“Sure, I'll message him right now.” 

 

Rey didn't know why her heart rate picked up. She went into her office and tried to be normal. Twenty minutes later Ben showed up. 

 

She heard him in the main office and waited a few more minute before casually strolling out. 

 

“Oh, hey,” she said. 

 

Ben turned to look at her and… wow. 

 

The reality of Ben was nothing like her memory of him. How had she not noticed how beautiful he was? His features were large and kind of crooked and maybe it shouldn't have worked but… it  _ worked _ . His eyes were dark and soulful and his lips were soft and plump and  _ yeah okay  _ maybe he didn't have the  _ best _ posture but he was so big, even hunched. Why did someone who spent all their time in a basement have arms like that? His biceps were straining against the short sleeves of his shirt and the skin on his arms and his face and neck was dotted with little moles that Rey badly wanted to touch. 

 

“Uh, hi,” Ben said, blinking at her, and then he turned his back on her to fumble with a mess of wires. 

 

Rey felt her face flush. He had been so friendly online, but hardly seemed able to make eye contact with her. 

 

Maybe he didn't want to look unprofessional? 

 

Rey pretended to do work, slinking around and looking through files, causally letting her eyes track Ben. 

 

“Okay, I think that should fix it. Rose, can you see if you're able to get in?” 

 

“Sure,” Rose said, typing quickly. “Yep, we’re good, thanks Ben.”

 

“Actually, my computer is acting weird, can you look at it for me?” 

 

The words were out of Rey’s mouth before she could think about saying them. Her computer was fine. She had just sort of-- panicked at the idea of Ben leaving without talking to him. 

 

Ben was staring at her. He nodded, swallowing with his throat  _ and _ his jaw. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and followed her. Rey closed the office door behind them. 

 

“So what's wrong with your computer?” Ben asked. 

 

“Oh uh-- nothing actually. I just wanted to thank you, and I didn't want Holdo to hear.” 

 

“Oh,” Ben said, eyes flicking over to the shut door. He was so awkward like this, Rey almost wanted to laugh. 

 

“So you know, thanks,” she said. “Maybe I can make it up to you somehow.” 

 

“Oh no, don't worry about it,” Ben said quickly. 

 

Rey blinked at him. 

 

“Yeah alright-- uhm-- I should let you get back to work?” 

 

“Yeah,” Ben said, shifting from one foot to the other. “Okay, bye,” he said, and he rushed out of Rey’s office. 

 

Rey was a little stunned, and she found herself grinning in disbelief. Did Ben seriously just  _ run away _ from her? It was almost comical. 

 

She let out a shaky little breath and sank back into her seat. 

  
  
  


Rey tried to work on the website, but without Ben it was slow. She wanted to message him but this morning had been so-- awkward. 

 

She sighed and looked at his username, the little online icon glowing green. 

 

She almost jumped when the text box appeared. 

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ How's the website?  _

 

Relief flooded her. This was casual. She could do casual. 

 

< **ReyJay94** >

_ Slow tbh. When you show me how to do it, it seems so easy, but it's hard to do by myself :/  _

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ It's not intuitive, kind of like learning guitar. It feels wrong at first but it becomes muscle memory.  _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94 > **

_ Do you play guitar?  _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ A little. Not well. _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94 > **

_ Were you secretly an emo kid? Can you play any Three Days Grace songs?  _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ Oh my god... _

 

_ < _ **ReyJy94** _ > _

_ Oh shiiiit you can.  _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ I totally can.  _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94** _ > _

_ Wowwww okay I would  _ love _ to see that.  _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ Yeah I don't think that's gonna happen.  _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94** _ > _

_ Why's that? Your girlfriend won't let you serenade another chick in early 2000s emo ballads?  _

 

Yes, okay, that was such bait. But the way he had  _ run _ from her…  Maybe he had a girlfriend she didn't know about. 

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ Ha no. I don't date.  _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94** _ > _

_ Oh?  _

 

What did that mean? Maybe he was ace? 

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Well _ , people don't date me _ might be the more accurate statement.  _

 

Noted _. _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94** _ > _

_ So what's stopping you from busting out that guitar, then?  _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ Self preservation.  _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94** _ > _

_ Lmao fair enough.  _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ If you let me screenshare I can help with the website? _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94** _ > _

_ My hero.  _

 

Rey watched as her mouse moved across the screen without her touching it. Ben began coding. She was amazed with how fast his fingers must be moving. She thought about his hands, big, big hands, twitching across the keys. She felt herself blush.

 

_ Calm down girl.  _

 

She watched as the website shifted, margins moving and font changing and colors shifting. It almost looked like magic. 

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ Okay, how's that? If you want to change color or font I will send you a little tutorial, but it's definitely functional enough to give to Holdo.  _

 

Rey was blown away. She had already offered to do something for Ben to say thanks and he had seemed adamant about  _ not _ wanting that but… this was above and beyond.  

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94** _ > _

_ Ben I can't thank you enough.  _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ Don't worry about it. Like I said, it's been fun.  _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94** _ > _

_ Honestly seeing you code like that… Ben you're amazing. Why do you work here? It seems like you could be doing anything.  _

 

Ben started typing, then stopped, then started again. 

 

< **KyloRenTech** >

_ Well… it's complicated. I got in trouble when I was younger. I was super into uh-- all kinds of hacking. Group hacks, teaming up with kids on 4chan, this was pre-Reddit and pre-incels, it was a purer time. _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94** _ > _

_ Naturally. _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ Well I ended up hacking into some sensitive shit, Bush era files, I'm not supposed to talk about specifics but they banned me from the internet for a while.  _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94** _ > _

_ Like… the government banned you? From the entire internet?  _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ Yaaaaa. But it was only about six months before government agencies were trying to recruit me, and I didn't feel like I had much choice. Until Snoke offered me a spot at First Order. It was private sector or government and I've never been a huge fan of the US government so… I started working here when I was like 19.  _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94** _ > _

_ So you really are a genius.  _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ Eh _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94** _ > _

_ Not gonna lie, that's pretty badass.  _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ It sounds cooler than it is, trust me.  _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94** _ > _

_ Mhm sure. So could you like, hack my computer? Use my webcam to spy on me?  _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ What! Rey I would never do that, I'm not that kind of guy I promise. _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94** _ > _

_ I know that, I'm just saying ~could~ you? _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ I mean-- hypothetically? I don't know.  _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94** _ > _

_ You so could lol  _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ Yeah I could lol _

 

_ < _ **KyloRenTech** _ > _

_ But again-- I won't. Because I'm not a mega creep _

 

_ < _ **ReyJay94** _ > _

_ Mhmmm. Good to know ;)  _

  
  
  


Despite Ben adamantly insisting Rey not do something nice for him, she couldn't help it. 

 

When she headed into work the next morning she brought two cups of coffee and some homemade cookies.

 

She had never been in Ben’s office, didn't even know where it was. She had to ask the front desk. 

 

“Ben? Which Ben?” the receptionist asked. 

 

“Uhm. IT Ben?” Rey said with a shrug. 

 

“Ben Solo, yeah he's downstairs in B23.” 

 

“Great, thanks,” Rey said. 

 

_ Solo. Ben Solo.  _

 

She found his office and knocked on the door. She was weirdly nervous. Ben had been so awkward around her yesterday. 

 

She had even dressed up a little, knowing she was coming down here. She had on a sundress and little cardigan and more makeup than she usually wore. Her hair was still pulled back in a messy bun. 

 

_ Casual _ . 

 

She heard a chair scraping against the floor and then the door opened. Ben hadn't gotten out of his chair, just scooted to the door to open it. She looked down at him. He was so tall that even sitting he was nearly eye level with her. 

 

“Rey?” 

 

“Hi, yeah so, I know you said  _ don't worry about it _ but I really wanted to thank you so-- I made cookies.” 

 

Ben just stared at her. His hair looked so soft, curls coming to rest just above his ears which were way too big and which she was dying to touch. 

 

“Can I come in?” she asked. 

 

“Oh-- yeah okay,” Ben said, rolling away from the door and back over to the desk.

 

His workspace was small. There were no windows, but he had the office to himself. There was a bookshelf with coding manuals and other odd things, a few comic books, a book on mushrooms, and some kind of book about aeronautics. 

 

His desk was surprisingly clean, no clutter at all. 

 

Ben moved the chair back to sit in front of his computer, which looked like a Frankenstein setup, multiple screens all connected. 

 

Rey, feeling bold, sat down on Ben’s desk. 

 

She watched him swallow, his Adam’s apple sticking out almost as far as his nose as he did. His gaze dropped down to her legs, bare and dangling over the edge of his desk. His hand was just a few inches away from her thigh. 

 

“I made cookies,” she said, holding the plate up. 

 

Ben’s eyes cut away from the exposed skin of her legs and found her eyes. His cheeks were pink-- so were his ears. She could see his chest rising and falling and quickly. 

 

“Thank you,” Ben said, taking a cookie from Rey. 

 

They each took a bite in silence. Rey swung her legs a little and Ben’s gaze dropped again. 

 

“So what are you working on?” Rey asked.

 

“Boring stuff,” Ben said to Rey’s hip. 

 

“Mmm, sure. No plans to overthrow the government today? I mean this administration is particularly vile--”

 

Ben moved his eyes back to her face. He looked utterly flustered, as if he couldn't believe Rey was real and sitting on his desk. He was so  _ pretty _ , cheekbones sharp in the low light, eyes wide and dark behind his glasses. He had a mole on his neck that she wanted to lick. 

 

“Uh-- no, nothing so glamorous today. Just revamping security systems for certain software programs.”

 

“Riveting,” Rey said with a smile. 

 

“Truly the stuff of dreams,” Ben replied. 

 

Rey laughed and jumped down from the desk. Ben stood and suddenly he was close enough to her that her heart switched places with her stomach. 

 

“I gotta get upstairs but thank you, Ben really, I couldn't have done this without you.”

 

“No worries,” Ben said, shrugging. “It was definitely worth it for cookies. If you need help with the finishing touches just let me know.” 

 

Rey smiled, ducking her head shyly. When she looked back up Ben was even closer. She pressed a hand to his chest and before she could think about it too much, she inched up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. 

 

The kiss was soft, and she tasted cookies and underneath that,  _ Ben _ . 

 

The kiss was soft and then, suddenly, it was over. Ben had  _ pushed her away _ . 

 

Rey staggered back. 

 

“Rey,” Ben said softly, and he almost sounded hurt. “Why did you do that? 

 

“What? I-- Ben--” Rey didn't know what to say. “I'm sorry-- oh my god I don't know what I was thinking.” 

 

“What  _ were _ you thinking?” Ben asked, his voice pitched and strangled. 

 

“I guess I wasn't-- I just thought maybe-- I'm so sorry I don't know how I got that so wrong,” Rey said, mortified. “I have to go, I'm sorry,” she said, turning and rushing from Ben’s office. 

 

Rey was late to work because she stopped in the bathroom to cry. It was more from embarrassment than sadness, although it was a little of that too. Had she really misread the situation? 

 

He had seemed so friendly online, but he had told her he didn't want her to make it up to him. She had tried to flirt with him about him playing guitar for her, and he’d shut that down too.

 

She was way off base. She just figured because she was cute she could slide in and get his attention and-- god maybe he didn't even like her as a friend? She had called him an asshole when they first met.

 

Rey felt like shit all day. 

 

She couldn't focus; she kept messing up her work. She skipped lunch with Rose to cry in her car. She couldn't quite pull it together. 

 

_ Why does it even matter? He's just some computer dork. Jump on tinder and forget about it.  _

 

Rey was so behind on her work, she ended up having to stay late… again. 

 

The office emptied out and Rey made a cup of tea and put on music and hunkered down, trying desperately to get some sort of curriculum together. She had a deadline that didn't care about her shame. 

 

Rey was trying so hard to focus, she didn't even hear her door open. 

 

A sudden movement made her jump up. 

 

“Ben! What are you doing here?” 

 

Ben was standing in her doorway, looking wrecked. 

 

“ _ Rey _ \-- I just-- I fucked up so badly this morning, I wasn't trying to push you away, that's like-- the last thing I would ever want. I just-- I was surprised. And I mean, I don't get it?”

 

“You-- you don't get it? Rey said, and her heart was hammering in her throat.

 

“Y--you're  _ beautiful _ , and funny and smart and I  _ cannot _ figure out why you kissed me.” 

 

Ben’s chest was heaving as if he was out of breath.

 

Rey stepped closer to him, face softening as she took in Ben’s appearance. He was disheveled, curls sticking up and his ears were red along with his cheeks. He had missed a little spot while shaving. Rey's heart melted. 

 

“Ben… I kissed you because I  _ like _ you.” 

 

“Why?” Ben asked. 

 

“I don't know-- because you're smart and you're funny and you helped me even though I was kind of shitty to you. And you're like-- _very_ _cute_ , with the puppy dog eyes and the _lips_ and-- I wanna touch your hair so badly.” 

 

Ben looked absolutely distraught, as if he was fighting with himself and losing. Then, so suddenly, he was in her space, his mouth against hers, and he was kissing her for real. 

 

His hands slid along the soft material of her dress as he opened her mouth with his tongue, fingers digging into her hips as he  _ lifted _ her clean off her feet and deposited her down on her desk.

 

He was  _ strong _ , and his hands were big and so hot against her.

 

Rey angled her face to catch his lips again, nipping at him gently and moving to kiss the side of his mouth. 

 

“Ben,” she whimpered. 

 

Both of his hands came up to grip her face and he began kissing her jaw, down her neck, biting softly. 

 

Rey felt her want for him burst into liquid heat, pooling in her stomach and then lower. 

 

She pulled back to look at him, running her hand through his hair, finally. It was even softer than she imagined. 

 

“You're shaking,” she said. 

 

“Sorry,” he whispered, “I don't-- I don't do this a lot.” 

 

“Don't be sorry,” Rey said, moving her mouth back to his neck, trailing kisses down, down, down. 

 

She jumped off the desk, turned around and locked her office door. 

 

“Just in case,” she shrugged, and then she dropped to her knees in front of Ben. 

 

“Rey--” Ben choked, as Rey reached for the button of his jeans. 

 

“Please?” she said, looking up at Ben from the floor, her best puppy dog eyes in place. 

 

“Holy shit,” Ben said, and he leaned back against her desk as she unzipped his fly. 

 

Rey stopped for a moment, slipping her cardigan off and undoing the first few buttons of her dress so that when Ben looked down, he could see right down to her tits. 

 

“Fuck, Rey, you're unbelievable,” he grunted, as Rey pushed his pants and his briefs down, off his hips, to pool around his ankles. 

 

Ben Solo had a  _ very _ pretty dick. 

 

Rey leaned down and kissed it, letting her lips flutter along his shaft and up to the head where her tongue darted out to catch the precum beading there. 

 

“You taste good,” she said, hand gripping Ben’s thigh, which had begun to shake. She dipped her head and took him halfway down in one stroke, bobbing her head up before pushing back down, taking even more of him. 

 

She used her free hand to work the base of his cock, hollowing out her cheeks as she slid back up, tongue flat against the vein on the underside of his dick. 

 

Rey relaxed her throat as best she could and moved both hands to Ben’s hips, urging him to fuck down into her. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” Ben sobbed, and his hips began to push, gently at first, and then quicker. 

 

Ben's hand was tight in Rey’s hair as he fucked her throat, the fat head of his cock catching as he pulled out. 

 

Rey moaned around him and then pulled off. 

 

Ben was glassy eyed, his mouth parted in protest but Rey stood on her toes to kiss him, his dick hard and wet in her hand, and said, “Please fuck me?” 

 

Ben squeezed his eyes shut and Rey felt his cock twitch and then he was lifting her again. She landed with a soft thud on her desk and Ben’s hands were under her dress, tugging her panties down. 

 

He bit her bottom lip as he pushed two fingers against her sopping sex. 

 

“Hng-- fuck Rey,” he said, his voice reverent as he tested her, fingers slipping inside with little resistance.

 

Rey gasped at the feeling, mouth going slack against Ben’s. 

 

“Fuck, that's good,” she groaned, thinking about Ben typing so fast and how his fingers were  _ indeed _ dexterous. 

 

She whimpered as he fucked her with his hand. 

 

“Need to feel you,” she said, licking his pulse point. 

 

Ben brought a hand down to slide the straps of Rey's dress off of her shoulders. 

 

He dropped his mouth to her chest, licking across her tits and taking one pebbled nipple into his mouth. Rey jerked in his arms. She reached down and began to pump his cock, letting him rock into her hand. 

 

“Please Ben,” she begged. 

 

Ben took his dick in his own hand and lined up against her, teasing her with the thick head. 

 

Rey felt a shiver go down her spine, her eyes nearly rolled back in her head at the skin to skin contact. 

 

“In-- in me--” she panted. 

 

Ben angled his hips and pushed just as Rey arched her back  _ just so _ and suddenly he was buried to the hilt. Rey grunted at the sensation, breath ripped from her lungs as her body shifted itself around inside to make room for him. 

 

He was  _ big _ . 

 

He started to move, hips pistoning sharply as he rutted into her. 

 

“Oh fuck,” he said, one hand gripping her hip and the other coming up to hold her neck. His thumb gently braced across her windpipe. Rey leaned her head black, baring her throat to him. She nodded. 

 

Ben moved his hand to grip her throat, fingers tight on the side of her neck. 

 

“Do it,” she whispered. 

 

Ben groaned and on the next stroke he  _ squeezed _ . 

 

Rey felt her air supply cut off, her vision swimming as Ben’s free hand came down to roughly work her clit. 

 

Ben let her go, leaning in to kiss her. 

 

“Do it again,” she begged, and he groaned. 

 

“Fuck, you're perfect,” he said, and he fucked up into her harder, choking her again. 

 

Rey's legs kicked out and then tightened around Ben’s hips as he thrust.

 

The combination of sensations was euphoric. His thick cock stretching her, the rough pad of his finger on her clit, his hand on her throat. 

 

Her vision swam and then she was coming, body twitching as she gushed onto Ben’s dick and her desk. Rey let out a sob as her orgasm tore through her. 

 

“So fucking beautiful,” Ben whimpered, and his hips were moving erratically, body shaking as he fucked her, rougher than he had been. Rey held on to his shoulders, as he let out a strangled sob and bit into the skin of her neck. She held him as he shook, relishing in the feel of him spilling inside of her. 

 

They stayed like that for a little bit, Ben catching his breath against her neck. 

 

Rey carded her fingers through his hair, thumb coming down to trace the shell of his ear and he shivered, kissing her neck with lazy, open mouthed kisses. 

 

“Holy shit,” she whispered. 

 

“Yeah-- Rey that was-- I don't even have words for what that was.” 

 

“I know,” Rey said with a little giggle. She brought her hand down between her legs as Ben pulled out of her, some of his come leaking out to mix with hers on her desk. She trailed her fingers through it and Ben groaned. 

 

“Do you wanna have dinner? I can cook for you, if you want to-- to come over-- I mean-- if you want?” 

 

“I want,” Rey said, angling up for another kiss. 

 

Ben caught her mouth, one hand tangling her hair, the other coming down to stroke her tender cunt. He pushed his cum back inside of her with trembling fingers. 

 

Fuck her deadline. Rey had more important things to do. 

 

She jumped down off the desk and fixed her dress, and she and Ben walked out of the office hand in hand. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well look who actually wrote a follow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was commissioned by tumblr user [raven-maiden](http://Raven-maiden.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

* * *

< **Ben** >

_Literally kill me_

 

Rey snuck a glance at the text message while keeping her eyes mostly on Rose. The brunette was talking animatedly, laying out potential roadblocks for the project they were working on.

 

But Rey was distracted.

 

She and Ben had stopped messaging via the server. He told her it was absolutely _not_ private after she had casually texted him _I’m so wet right now, I hope no one can smell me_ during a meeting she was having.

 

Ben had admitted to being the hardest he’d ever been at work after that, and immediately switched them to text.

 

Since then, she had endeavored to make him even harder.

 

After all— he was all alone down there.

 

Rey texted without looking and then slid her eyes down to check she hadn’t just strung random letters together.

 

< **Rey** >

_What’s wrong bb_

 

They had only been fucking for a couple of weeks but Rey was absolutely smitten.

 

Ben was such a dork, and he still got totally flustered around her and stuttered on his words and tripped on his feet to follow her but also— well he was big. And strong. And she knew he liked to feel powerful in bed and frankly, Rey had _no_ problem with that at all.

 

She half expected the next text to read _fucking codes_ or _Stacey in accounting keeps coming in here_ but what he said instead made her blood run cold.

 

< **Ben** >

 _Snoke_.

 

Snoke. Snoke was Ben’s asshole boss. Technically her asshole boss too. He ran the entire parent company which Resist and Connect was a part of.

 

Ben didn’t talk about him much, but she knew that he had gotten his hooks into Ben while he was young, after an intense hacking scandal. Everything he had told her about him made her want to murder the motherfucker. She knew Ben was brilliant, that his talent was wasted here— locked in a basement and manipulated. Rey liked her job but knowing she worked for someone so horrible made her skin crawl.

 

< **Rey** >

_Can I help??_

 

< **Ben** >

_Just talking to you helps tbh_

 

< **Rey** >

_Well then imagine how much better it will be when you can touch me too._

 

 _ < _ **Ben** _ > _

_Lmao it’s still unreal that you let me do that at all._

 

< **Rey** >

 _Do what?? Touch me_ …

 

“Hey Rey, you with us?” Rose asked

 

The words made Rey jump. She had forgone being sneaky to type quickly. “Sorry,” Rey said, chagrined.

 

She felt her phone buzz. And then buzz again. She was dying to read it but she made herself wait.

 

Rose took her sweet time talking about potential clientele and planning the talking points for their next four meetings.

 

Rey tried to remember she wasn’t doing this to her on purpose.

 

She waited until the meeting was over and she was back inside of her office before she pulled her phone out again.

 

< **Ben** >

_Babe_

 

< **Ben** >

_You’re going to kill me_

 

Rey smiled warmly and tucked her phone away again, determined to at least get _some_ work done. It was hard when she was so— distracted.

 

When she texted Ben an hour later she expected a nearly immediate response.

 

< **Rey** >

_When you touch me, where will you start?_

 

Fifteen minutes past. Twenty. Maybe he didn’t see it.

 

< **Rey** >

_Do you wanna know where I want you most?_

 

Still nothing.

 

Two hours passed.

 

< **Rey** >

 _You alive_?

  


Rey was worried. It wasn’t like Ben not to text her and if his phone was broken he would use the server to tell her that at least.

 

She bounced her leg as she waited, unable to do any real work while her anxiety spiked.

 

Finally, four fucking hours later, Ben texted her.

 

< **Ben** >

_Fuck. Sorry. Snoke had me in his office._

 

< **Rey** >

_Are you okay?_

 

< **Ben** >

_No tbh. I fucking hate him and he has me in such a fucking chokehold. He literally holds the internet over me, Rey. The fucking internet._

 

< **Rey** >

_Can I come over tonight?_

 

< **Ben** >

_Idk I feel like shit._

  


Rey tried not to panic. It had been bold to insert herself when Ben was clearly upset. She knew he didn’t handle strong feelings well. And she wasn’t his girlfriend.

 

She just so badly wanted to hug him.

 

< **Rey** >

_Of course, whatever you need rn bb. I’m around if you change your mind._

 

She put her phone down and finished her end of the days emails and her phone buzzed again.

 

< **Ben** >

_I changed my mind._

 

Rey smiled. She could picture the look on his face. How he had probably paced and pulled at his hair after getting back from Snoke’s office, too absorbed with trying not to punch something to think about anything else, and then cooling off, softening, probably thinking about holding her and being inside of her and texting her back.

 

All within twenty minutes.

 

< **Rey** >

_I’ll come over to yours at 7 ?? Need anything?_

 

< **Ben** >

_Just you._

 

Rey tried not to let a feeling of intense _love_ sweep through her body and failed.

 

She thought of Ben and his glasses and his loose curls and his stubble and his rough knuckles and how he made soft little sounds when she kissed him and how they were the same but louder when he came.

 

_I’m falling in love with him._

 

Rey went home and showered and shaved and dried her hair. She threw a dress for work tomorrow into her backpack with clean underwear and her toothbrush.

 

She threw on a different dress, too skimpy for work, black and low cut with ankle boots and some simple gold jewelry and headed out.

 

She was six minutes early and already wet when Ben opened the door.

 

Her heart overwhelmed her hormones when she saw him, clearly wiped out and red faced from crying and she backed him up into his house and touched his face.

 

“Hi,” she whispered, kissing his neck. “You okay?”

 

Ben shrugged, pulling her close and burying his face in her neck. She leaned down and smelled his hair, his skin— cloves, ozone, lightning, clean sheets, _Ben_.

 

_I’m in love with him._

 

The thought terrified and thrilled Rey.

 

Ben started kissing her neck and she felt his hands shaking as his mouth got rougher. It was as if he wanted to consume her, breathe her in and keep her inside.

 

His lips were bruising, his fingers sharp and he groaned when he bit her throat— and backed away from her, tugging at his hair.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t—“ he choked off.

 

Rey felt dread pool in stomach.

 

“Shouldn’t kiss me?” she whispered, voice shaking.

 

Ben looked confused and then his hands were back on her, stroking her face.

 

“No, no— fuck— no I—“

 

Ben was not good at words, not like this, in the moment when he was clearly worked up in more way than one. She touched his face, trying to calm him. She remembered that this was the same guy who freaked out when she first kissed him. Sometimes it took him a second to come around and say what he was thinking. He took a sharp breath and looked at her.

 

“I’m in a— mood. And I was selfish in wanting you here with me when I knew— I knew my control was thin.”

 

Rey felt herself shiver.

 

“Are you worried you’re being too rough with me?”

 

Ben swallowed hard, and then nodded. Rey softened, smiling a little.

 

“Ben, I really like you. And I _really_ trust you. And if you want to try something— more intense— if that’s what you need,” she shrugged, “I’m _more_ than happy to oblige.”

 

Ben just looked at her, breath coming fast and heavy.

 

“Rey, I— I don’t want you to hate me.”

 

_I’m in love with you._

 

“Not possible,” she kissed his throat. “But you have to talk to me. Tell me what you need, I’ll tell you if it’s something I can’t do. But I promise you don’t have to be embarrassed, you don’t have to hide. I know you had a bad day. Let me help make it better.”

 

“Sometimes I just— I need to. Feel in control. I get walked over all day like that, he takes my voice, he takes my thoughts and my ideas, and I have no say in it and I— I need to—“

 

“Feel powerful,” Rey whispered, “feel in control. Feel like the big bad wolf…”

 

Ben nodded eyes dark and heavy behind his glasses.

 

“You can like, use me,” she shivered all over at the thought, “if that would help. You can control me— take some of it out on me.”

 

Ben looked pained, torn between loving and hating that idea.

 

“I like it,” she breathed. “I would like that.”

 

Ben kissed her quickly. His face was working, complicated emotions flitting across his features.

 

“Rey before we do this I— I need you to know I—“

 

_I love you so much._

 

“I would never hurt you, I would never do this if you didn’t want it also— no matter what I needed. I care about you. More than you know.”

 

_I didn’t know hearts could hold this much love._

 

“I know,” she nodded, blinking back the first pin prick of tears. She knew it wasn't easy for him to say what he felt.

 

“Falcon,” Ben said. Rey tilted her head in confusion.

 

“It’s a safeword. Say it.”

 

“Falcon,” Rey said, so quickly, so ready. What would he do to her? She was so slick thinking about it.

 

“You safeword if it hurts, if it isn’t fun, and I will pull back. We won’t have to stop. Promise me you’ll tell me if it’s not fun Rey, I can’t— I can’t do this with you if you don’t promise me.”

 

“I promise.” She wondered if he had done this before, and jealousy burned through her. This was— this required _such_ trust. She couldn’t think around the question. “Have you— have you done with someone else?”

 

Ben nodded, then tilted his head. “Different. Never with anyone I cared about— I— you’re the only person I care about and uhm— anything else I did I just— I hired someone.” He flushed deep red. Rey felt relief cool off the burning fear.

 

“Oh,” she said.

 

“I don’t know if you think that’s gross I just— I didn’t trust anyone and I never had anyone or anything.”

 

“Not gross,” she said softly, sincere, “not at all. I’m glad you weren’t always alone. I’m glad you got what you needed, and I’m glad I can give it to you now.”

 

Ben let out a shuddering breath, took off his glasses. He looked much more severe without them on.

 

 _I love you I love you I love you_.

 

“Okay,” he leaned forward and touched her face, so softly, and then she watched his face darken. Ben inched up to her and leaned down like he was going to kiss her, and grabbed her hair instead, just hard enough to make her gasp.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you until your legs give out,” he told her. “Even if you beg me to stop, you’re here as my fucktoy, got it? You get to squeak and get filled up with cum. That’s your purpose.”

 

Rey shivered. Holy shit. She had never heard Ben talk like this.

 

“Yes,” she gasped.

 

“Say it.”

 

“I’m your fuck toy.”

 

Ben groaned and kissed her, his hand still tugging her hair.

 

Ben picked her up in a bridal carry and carted her off into his room. He threw her down in the bed where she bounced, and he crowded his body over her before she could catch her breath.

 

He was massive. He used his weight to pin her, gripping her wrists and pushing them up above her head.

 

Rey had never been turned on like this. It was— different. She sometimes felt lost in the wave that was Ben and her feelings for him but this was— not that. She felt so present in her body, so hyper aware of every little touch of his fingers on her skin.

 

Ben kept one hand on her wrists, pinning her down, and the other ripped her dress, exposing her soft little tits. She gasped at the shock— he had _ripped_ her dress. She moaned, it was so hot.

 

Ben mouthed at her chest eagerly, grunting and marking the tender underside of her tits.

 

“Ben!” she cried out, as he ripped more of her dress, pulling it away from her body.

 

“I’ll buy you ten,” he grunted, and then he pushed his hand up under the skirt of her dress, still in place and covering her pussy.. She had no underwear on. “God you came here so ready for me,” he gasped, “so ready to get fucked, get filled up.”

 

Rey whimpered, nodding. “Yes, yes.”

 

“My perfect little fuck doll.” He didn’t let go of her wrists at all as her touched her clit, rough and quick. Rey gasped his name and he kissed her, finally letting her go so he could tug at his clothes too. He stripped quickly, and then he was over her again, nudging a knee in between her legs. “You’re gonna take it, and you’re gonna like it.”

 

Rey whimpered and nodded. He was right.

 

Ben pumped himself roughly a few times before lining up with her slit, gripping the base of his fat, red cock.

 

“Gonna split your little pussy open,” Ben bit her lips, her neck, and slid right inside of her. He made a strangled noise and his hips stuttered and he slowed for a minute, collapsing onto her to breath against her neck. “You feel so good,” he sobbed, and his kisses here were tender and slow until they both adjusted to the sudden intrusion of him. Usually he worked her with his fingers— but he hadn’t needed to tonight. She took him beautifully.

 

She clawed at his clavicle, grunting sharply as he started to fuck up into her. He made insane little noises, pinning her with his weight.

 

“Ben, oh fuck, you’re so big. It’s so much.”

 

Ben groaned and moved faster.

 

“You’re gonna take it, perfect little fleshlight.”

 

Rey felt herself edge closer to an orgasm. His filthy words were like lightning inside of her. “Yes,” she agreed, “Use me. I’m just here for you to jerk off into.”

 

Ben’s hand came up to trace her throat, thumb grazing her windpipe.

 

They did this a lot, had done it the first time they fucked, on her desk. She thought about it now— he had seemed experienced which had floored her at the time, now knowing he had turned to sex work, it made sense.

 

He had always needed this, and she loved it too. Ben could be so soft, so gentle with her— and so rough also.

 

His hand— god she loved his hands— slid into place against her throat and she nodded in encouragement.

 

He squeezed her throat and she gasped, gurgling against him.

 

Her legs kicked out and she felt her head get fuzzy and her eyes get spotty.

 

He released her, kissing the place his fingers had just been. He knew how to do this without leaving marks, without doing damage. It had surprised her before.

 

He circled back and squeezed her throat again. Euphoria climbed through every blood cell, she could feel the intensity of his gaze and her lack of oxygen as if they were the same thing.

 

She twitched under him, pussy gushing as he let her go again.

 

Ben moaned loudly and began to fuck her faster, so fast that she grunted as the air left her lungs and had to hold onto his shoulders.

 

“Ben! I’m gonna cum!”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Ben whimpered, pulling her closer, deeper onto his dick and touching her clit. Rey came hard. Her pussy clenched down around his cock in sharp spasms and tears fell down her cheeks. Ben kissed her softer while she came, slowing down to hit that spot inside of her as he rocked her through it.

 

_I love you so much, it feels like being homesick._

 

Rey didn’t have time to catch her breath, to dwell on her thoughts. Ben pulled out and flipped her over, pinning her flat on her stomach and dragging her to the edge of the bed so he could stand on the floor.

 

He slid back inside of her and the angle was so tight like this he cried out, body arching over her. She was gonna come again— she was so close.

 

He slammed into her, wild and rough, and he began to whisper her name as his hips stuttered.

 

Rey looked back over her shoulder to watch him fall apart. It was her favorite sight in the world. Ben— red faced and dark eyed and losing it.

 

She wanted this every day. She wanted to be the only one who ever made him look like this, who made him grunt and stutter and cum.

 

He cursed, spitting the words against her back as he doubled over and she felt his cock twitch inside of her, felt his hot seed pool deep within her.

 

She groaned when he pulled out, the loss of his body was sudden and intense but in an instant he was next to her, and pulling her into his lap, and he was crying.

 

He kissed her chin, licking the drool from her skin and the tear tracks from her face. Had she cried?

 

Ben’s hand moved between their bodies, down to her dripping cunt. He played with the cum leaking out of her, pushed it back inside of her and began to finger her.

 

Rey was so tender— so keyed up— she cried out and put her hands on his face.

 

“Shh baby, you did so good, Jesus Christ Rey, you’re—“ Ben apparently couldn’t find the words, so he kissed her instead, two of his fat fingers squishing inside of her, working her g spot and her clit. “Thank you, fuck, Rey, I—“ He looked desperate and sated and it pulled Rey’s attention back to him fully. “Rey, I love you.”

 

Rey came. Harder than before, because _he loved her._ She felt her toes go numb, her body seized up and then began to release in series of locks unlocking. She pressed her mouth to his and panted hard as her body trembled.

 

She came down slowly, unable to speak for a minute before— “I love you, Ben I love you.”

 

Ben gasped against her, fingers still inside of her but not moving. She pulled him closer by his hair and their mouths slid together.

 

“Do you mean it?” he asked her, he was shaking.

 

“Yes, fuck yes.”

 

Ben pulled her against him, spooning behind her and cocooning her in his massive arms.

 

“Rey,” he breathed into her hair. He kissed the back of her neck and her ear. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

 

Rey melted into him, letting her head fall back so she could kiss him, the angle stiff and awkward and she didn’t care.

 

“You’ve got me baby, I’m here. It’s okay.”

 

Ben trembled against her and Rey couldn’t untangle this moment from the knowledge that someone had done this to him, had made him so angry today he felt voiceless and helpless. She fucking hated Snoke.

 

One way or another, they would get out from under him. She didn’t care what it was going to take. She wouldn’t mention it to Ben now, now here in this moment but… soon.

 

She was going to get him out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I somehow opened myself up to writing part 3, didn’t I?
> 
> I’m marking it complete for now but... never know. 
> 
> If you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write. If you liked it please let me know!
> 
> Come follow me on twitter @violethoure666
> 
> On Tumblr @ r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com


End file.
